Last Caress
by Ken no Kakera
Summary: Strange circumstances force Allenby and Chibodee together, probably at the time they need it most.
1. Chapter 1

****

Last Caress

****

A/N: Ok, so I reposted it to change the damned title. If you've read my previous author's note (yes, all 2 of you) then you'd remember how I pleaded for title suggestions. I also mentioned that 'Last Caress' by The Misfits was a great song. Well, this astoundingly retarded author put two and two together, and voila! Enjoy this 'special edition', in which none of the damned story has changed. 

Allenby's POV:

I stare at the deep, blue ocean, as I lean against the railing of the pier I stand on. Tapping my stub of a cigarette on the railing, I watch as the ash falls to the depths. It reminds me of my heart, when he spoke of his love for another. 

Such a sick, corny analogy. But nonetheless true.

I haven't been myself as of late. I smoke, I drink, I run away from my problems. I have become what I hated most, so long ago.

Four years ago, to be exact.

Oh, yeah. This is the year of the Gundam Fight. The fourth anniversary of the time I made that promise to him. He who made sure I was alright with his decision to choose _her_. 

Neither of them meant to hurt me. It was just their destiny. They deserve each other. They love each other.

I know. It's just that my pain is so overwhelming…that I run away from it.

Not even a year after my promise to him, I ran away from my "home" with the Neo-Sweden Gundam team. They looked for me, at first, but the man-hunt quickly ended once they found a replacement fighter. I didn't care. I just kept running. I knew that if I was found I would be considered a traitor to my country.

Which, I suppose, is true.

I know they hate me. Hell, I even hate myself.

All is quiet in this beach city. Not a soul is out, no light left burning. I am left to drown in self-pity and hate, while the peaceful citizens of this city lay asleep in their beds.

I look down to my reflection in the beautiful, dark blue mirror below me. The ash that fell into the huge pool before was now gone. I see no remnants of the waste I had dropped into the ocean. 

I admire the ocean's ability to hide all the shit that we do to it. No matter how many gallons of crap we dump into it, the ocean still has it's beauty. Yet another comparison to me, but not of what I am.

It is what I told him I would become.

I said I would take all this turmoil of unspoken feelings within me and get rid of it. I told him not to worry. If he didn't take this chance with her, I would never get over him. I would never love again. Too bad I didn't tell him that would happen regardless of his decision. 

I wish I could hide these feelings I harbor. I wish I could wash them away, as the waves wash away the sand on a beach. I wish I was strong, as I told him I'd be. I wish I didn't lie to him. 

Complete darkness surrounds me as a cloud covers the moon. It is approximately two in the morning, but who's keeping track? 

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. I don't even bother to turn to see who it is, being that it's so dark it seems like my eyes are closed. 

As the steps come closer, my heart begins to beat faster, and the hair on my neck stands on end. Somehow, I know that the encounter with this stranger will change my life from now on.

From the feelings of excitement and anticipation, I now feel the strange sensation of falling. As the air rushes past me, I realize that I'm _really_ falling, head first into the ocean. How it happened, I don't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibodee's POV:

Finally. The year of the Gundam fight once again. I am visiting California, not only because it's been a childhood dream of mine, but also because I hear that Neo-China's new Gundam Fighter is here. 

I wonder why. They should know that I live in New York. Well, I guess since Sai isn't their fighter anymore, they don't really know. I was looking forward to seeing the little guy, but he said school is too important to interrupt for a Gundam Fight. 

I wonder how someone could change so much within four years. When I met him in the last Gundam Fight, he seemed nothing like the scholar he has become. He was a fun-loving, obnoxious little squirt that liked to play pranks on people.

It's amazing how someone could mature that much in so little time. 

It's early in the morning, here in San Diego. Darkness still engulfs this city. I enjoy walking around town this time of night. I'm not sure why, but this became a habit shortly after the fight with the Dark Gundam. 

Of course, there was that whole rivalry thing with Neo-Japan. And I'm not talking about the fight…

But, then again, I never really loved her. I was happy to give her back to Domon. I knew they were meant to be together. 

It wasn't love. It was more of an infatuation. 

But still, there is the issue of these long walks I take. I never take them more than four times a week. How would I be able to uphold my title as Neo-American's Gundam Fighter if I did? How could I look into any of my girl's eyes if I made them worry like that?

As I turn to walk on the pier, I notice the clouds covering the moon, making the world around me black. Somehow, amidst the eclipse of darkness, I know that someone is there. I'm not sure how I can feel their presence, but I just…_know_ that they're standing there. And I also seem to know something important in my life is about to happen…

I feel something hit against my foot, then it suddenly disappeared. I'm not sure how it happened, but I think I just accidentally pushed someone off the pier…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allenby's POV:

I drop my cigarette while I'm still a few feet above the water. Damn it. I know I will die. I know I will not resurface from this water. 

Then, as if by reflex, I positioned my body so I wouldn't get injured. It must be all that training I got from the government in Neo-Sweden. 

Feeling the cold water besiege me, I am thankful that I remembered to hold my breath before falling into the nadir of the ocean. I swim up to the surface, gasping for air. I'm already trembling from the Pacific's arctic temperatures.

I swim to shore, looking for the bastard that threw me off the dock. Ooooh, is (whoever he is) gonna get it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibodee's POV:

I can't believe what I just did. I practically _threw_ someone to their death! The one person who would change my life, and I just killed 'em! 

I run to the sandy beach, terrified of what I've just done. I frantically look around for any sign of movement from above the water's surface. I see nothing.

Hurriedly, I take of my trench coat and throw it on the ground. I kick off my shoes, and take out my wallet. Just as I'm about to jump in, I hear coughing and sputtering coming just to the left of me.

I look over there, just as the moon reappears, to find a young girl with wet blue hair, and dripping clothes. She's shivering uncontrollably. And then it hits me…

"Allenby?!" I cry, completely surprised.

"Who are you?" she asks. "Are you the ass who pushed me off?"

"Don't you know me?" I ask incredulously, gathering up my belongings and jogging over to her. 

"No, I don't know any bastards who decide to push innocent girls off a friekin' pier!" she retorts.

Rather than taking the time to explain my identity, I drop my trench coat on top of Allenby to try and warm her up. She doesn't object, and already takes comfort in the warmth it gives her. I sit down next to her.

"I can't believe you don't remember me," I say, trying my best to be gentle. "I'm Chibodee Crockett, remember? Neo-America's Fighter? I knew Domon Kasshu?"

Allenby's eyes widened when she heard who I was. 

"Chibodee," she repeated, with a bland tone. Abruptly, her eyes caught mine. "Yes, I remember you."

I smile. I'm not exactly sure why. I do a lot of things and I don't know why.

"Good. Now that we're reacquainted, why don't I take you to your place?" I ask.

Still shivering, and unable to stand on her own, I took her silence as a yes. I wrapped her up in my coat, picked her up and began walking towards the boardwalk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allenby's POV:

As he takes me into his arms, I can feel his biceps against my back and underneath my knees. I relish in the feeling of his chest against my side, as he holds me like a baby wrapped in a blanket.

I blush as I think of all this. I can feel it in my cheeks. Luckily, Chibodee doesn't notice, as he walks toward the boardwalk, looking straight ahead. 

"Where do you live, Allenby?" he asks.

"N-not far. Just g-go this way," I reply, teeth still chattering.

He looks down at me with that ostentatious grin of his. This reminds me of something.

"Chibodee, was it you who pushed me off the pier?" I ask, looking him straight in the eye.

"Er…yeah, it was. But it was an accident, I swear!" he added, getting nervous under my intense glare.

"How the hell did it happen?" I inquire dangerously, through gritted teeth.

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure how. It was really dark, Allenby!" he says, now flinching.

I can feel the anger inside me building up. I know I _won't _let him get away with this.

"Wait! Before you get all berserk on me!" Chibodee exclaims. "I'll make it up to you, I swear! I'll do anything you say!"

Hmmm…Seems like I have this guy in the palm of my hand…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Last Caress

Disclaimer: Eheheh, whoops! Forgot this in the first chapter. The characters in this story do not belong to me. Paul Newman is an actual actor (He'll be in the next chapter). He doesn't belong to me either. This thing better count for the whole series, cuz I know I'll forget to put it in other chapters. 

A/N: Yep, much happier with this title. It reminds me of my favorite song. *nods* Onto all of my reviews (a grand total of 3, as 2 were from one person)!

****

Shuffle Queen: I swear, you have got to be my best reviewer! Great suggestions (even if they were spur of the moment), but I decided on something that had absolutely nothing to do with the story. Thanks for your 2 awesome reviews! HAHA!!! Your funny! Updates soon? Psh! Actually, I'm doing pretty well. By the time this chapter's up, I'll have Ch 3 done, and Ch 4 started!

****

Alimoe =OD: Well, guess what? I LOVE CALIFORNIA TOO!! After all, I do live there…I mean here. I wish I lived in San Diego (damned desert). Thanks for the compliments! *blush*

****

Liem: Thank ya for the review. I agree that this title is MUCH better than the first. 

****

Chapter 2

Chibodee's POV:

Noticing Allenby's evil smile, I can't help but be nervous. I have a feeling she's gonna make me pay for accidentally pushing her off the pier. I still have no idea how that happened. I don't think she does either.

Oh, well. Like it matters. I know I'm not gonna enjoy taking care of this demented girl. 

And then I begin imagining all the ruthless thing she'll have me do. I can see myself wearing a maid's uniform, holding a nail file in one hand, chasing a crazy black cat around an apartment. Next, I'm massaging Allenby's feet while she's relaxing in a recliner. Well, actually, that doesn't sound so bad. It might be nice to be able to touch Allenby's small feet…

I blush as I think this. I hope to God she doesn't notice.

Luckily, she fell asleep (when did this happen?), and her head is snuggled against my chest. 

Great. Another reason to blush.

I feel a stirring in my arms. She's awakening. As she opens her eyes, her body stretches within my coat. She looks around to see what street we're on, and says, "Turn here. I live on the next block."

I'm grateful our little rendezvous is coming to an end. Then again, I'm also feeling a pang of regret. I'm going to miss feeling Allenby in my arms, giving me warmth since I have no jacket. 

Jeez. I must be really desperate if I want the first girl I meet off the street.

But does it really count? I knew who Allenby was since the last Gundam Fight. Maybe I've just secretly wanted her from the start. After all, she _is_ pretty, smart, and strong. 

I think I'll stick with the first one. I'm pretty sure I haven't wanted Allenby for four damned years. 

Before I know it, we're already inside her apartment building. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't notice how I ended up in here.

I set her down on the couch. She's still pretty cold, I can tell even though she's not shivering. 

"Where are your extra blankets?" I ask.

"In the hallway closet," she says. I walk through the shabby hallway and bring back four or five extra blankets. 

Allenby smiles at me as I pile the blankets on top of her. And I, being the dope that I am, smile back. I am lost in her eyes as this moment seems to freeze in time. I can see all the suffering she has gone through over these past few years, in those two azure pools of swirling emotions. 

I turn around, hoping that she won't notice that goddamned blush that keeps creeping up to my face. 

"I'll go start a hot bath for you," I blurt out, saying the first excuse that came to mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allenby's POV:

I wonder why Chibodee is trying to run away. Is he embarrassed? Why should he be? Did I do something wrong?

Oh, well. At least I'm getting a hot bath out of this.

That's gonna help a lot. I can't wait to wash off all this salt from my skin.

"Ready?" Chibodee pokes his head out from the hallway to ask me.

I nod, and he comes to pick me up. He lifts me up gently, and takes me to the bathroom. 

"You need help?" he asks innocently.

I am shocked at this question. Or at least, I would be, if I didn't see that glint in his eye.

I punch him, hard in the arm.

I'm nearly dropped after this. I didn't know I could hurt him…that much. ^_^

"No, thank you, Crockett. I cant handle myself," I begin. But just as he's about to shut the door behind him, I wonder if he really meant what he said.

"Actually, Chibodee," I try to keep an innocent face. "I'm so wrapped up, I can hardly move. Would you mind taking these blankets off?"

He blushes for what has to be the 10th time tonight. He tries to cover it up, though. 

"Alright," he answers. I can tell this isn't torture to him, though he tries to make it seem that way.

He slowly approaches, and gently unwraps the blankets from my body. He's about to leave once again, but I have plans for him…

"Oh, _Chi_bodee…"

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

Chibodee's POV:

So this is the torture that this demented succubus will put me through. No sweet paradise while dressed in a maid's uniform. Oh, no. This little girl wants much more than that. I know this game she wants to play.

Unfortunately, I always lose this game, no matter how many times I play it. Experience is not enough for a man to win a competition like this.

"_Chi_bodee…"

I'm a goner before she even gets started.

I turn around reluctantly. 

"Even though it's entirely your fault that this happened, I want to thank you for your help."

She smiles and hugs me around my shoulders. I shyly wrap my arms around her tiny waist. Suddenly, she goes on tip-toe, her cheek against mine, and whispers seductively in my ear, "Wait for me, 'k?"

I nod. I can never say no to a beautiful woman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Last Caress 

Chapter 3

Allenby's POV:

"Ahhhhh…" 

Amazing how such comfort is found within a mountain of bubbles.

I dunk my head below the surface of soothing water. I wonder, what should I do with Chibodee tonight? Or, should I say, this morning? It's probably about three-something. What's open at this hour?

I resurface, choking from my long underwater excursion. What is with me and nearly drowning twice within an hour? 

"Allenby! Are you ok?!"

The bathroom door bursts open. A rush of cold air invades my warm bath tub and I freeze over once again. A man with pink and blue hair stands in the doorway, forehead creased with worry. It is almost comical how fast his face changes from stressed, to blank, to embarrassed. 

Following a slight blush, a smile creeps to his lips as he takes in the scenery in the bath tub. 

I look in the direction that he is, and realize that nearly all the bubbles have disappeared from the water.

I grab the object nearest to me, which happens to be a hair dryer, and chuck it as hard as I can at his stupid head.

"CHIBODEE CROCKETT, GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!!!"

Unfortunately, Chibodee recovered his senses in time to dodge my assault. He ducks, stares at me one last time, then slams the door. From what I can hear, he is running back to the living room.

"Damned pervert," I mumble as I get out of the tub. I grab a towel and wrap it around me. Better get covered before he comes back for a second showing.

Hmm…showing? I think I've decided where to take that damned American.

~~~

Chibodee's POV:

I sit on the couch, a debate going on in my thoughts. Allenby had said to wait for her (I remember _that _specifically). But do I really want to anticipate such impending doom? Yes, it is that dramatic. This is an Artemis-Actaeon-like situation here. Regrettably, I am the guilty hunter, caught in the act of spying on the naked goddess. 

I hear rustling in Allenby's room. Oh, crap! There's no point in escaping now!

"Chibodee, as compensation for the embarrassing and cruel acts you have performed upon me, you owe me a movie."

I turn around and see a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. Her hair is in blue waves that end right before her shoulders. She wears a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Beautiful curves can be seen through the simple garments. No sparkle of jewelry was present on the lithe form.

"Chibodee? Hello?!" Allenby rolled her eyes.

"Hm? Oh! What do you want to see?" I asked, trying to disguise my reverie with ignorance.

"Anything with Paul Newman," she answered immediately. Her green-blue eyes hazed over as she began to think of those dreamy blue eyes. 

Now, I admit the man could act, but I'm not really in favor of watching Allenby drool over him for two hours.

"Allenby, do we have-" she gives me a deadly glare, indicating that we do.

Dammit.

~~~

Allenby's POV:

I smile as we walk to the theater. Not only am I going to see a _Paul Newman _movie *sigh*, but I'm not going to be the one paying for it! Yes, today started out terribly, but it will end magnificently.

I glance at Chibodee from the corner of my eye. He's looking straight ahead, no expression on his face. I've never noticed how handsome he is. Even though I detest pink, Chibodee's messy hair style is still attractive. His wonderfully straight, pointed nose is strong and distinct. His jaws are square, his lips are full. But my favorite feature on him is his eyes. Piercing green eyes that show every emotion felt by his tumultuous heart. 

And I haven't even observed his body yet.

"What movie do you want to see? I think the only Paul Newman movie is 'A New Kind Of Love'," Chibodee said. He looks so cute when he's reading, with his eyebrows furrowed like that.

It's not that I _like _him, or anything. I'm just…er…checking him out because of the… bath incident…yeah! That's it! This is just my way of getting revenge.

Damn, I don't even convince myself.

"Let's go to that one. He is _exceptionally _sexy in that movie," I say, trying to think about my blue-eyed hero.

Chibodee raises an eyebrow. I wish he'd stop looking so god damned hot! 

It's ok, Allenby. Once you get in that theater, Paul's the only guy you'll be focused on. 

Why do I even try?


End file.
